


Thanksgiving Specials

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Humour, Little bit of angst, Thanksgiving, family brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: Growing up as brothers, especially ones who looked so similar to each other, meant they ended up sharing a lot of things, and this was the same for most holidays as course.Note the word "most".Canada holds his thanksgiving earlier than America, and America doesn't like that very much.....America names some things he's thankful for.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up as brothers, especially ones who looked so similar to each other, meant they ended up sharing a lot of things, whether it was land, friends, or even a penchant for fast food. America had always kinda liked the fact they were so similar. So what if they shared North America? America thought it was awesome living so close to his brother. It definitely made it easier to visit whenever he was bored. They had the same friends? Even better! It was a lot easier planning Japan's birthday party when the two of them brainstormed together. And them both loving the same fast food made grabbing some fries and a burger easier, no matter who's house he was at.

There were downsides, of course, to being similar, but that was the case for most relationships, and America had learned to shrug off phrases like "Why cant you be more like Canada?". Canada found it more frustrating. America didn't really understand his brother's frustration. Yeah, Canada did get mistaken for America and beat up sometimes, but Canada was also the second largest country in the world, so America knew his whining was just for show, not because he actually got hurt. 

Actually, if anyone was going to complain it should be America. Even though they shared a lot of things, it apparently didn't extend to stereotypes, and America didn't understand how he got labled the asshole while Canada was the nice one. It was like they didn't even know Canada! America met Canada's eyes across the room, and Canada gave him a helpless look, and America remembered why he was sulking. After all, it was true he and Canada shared a lot of things, and this was the same for most holidays as course. Note the word "most".

Canada put the turkey on the table and sent another pleading look towards America, and America pretended he didnt see it, or smell the delicous, mouthwatering turkey. Despite himself, America's mouth watered and he found himself eyeing the golden turkey still steaming on the table. That was his mistake, apparently, because Canada came over to him, throwing aside his oven mitts.

"C'mon, Al," Canada half-whined, half-scolded. America folded his arms and studiously looked the other way.

"Seriously?" Canada sounded exasperated. "You do this every year!"

America pretended he couldn't see Canada, and made eye contact with Canada's polar bear instead. "Huh. Wierd." He said, purposely making his tone cold. "It almost sounded like someone was talking."

"Al!". Canada whined, drawing out the 'a'.

America pretended to be looking for the owner of the voice. "Wierd." he repeated, squinting past Canada as though the turkey was the one who had spoken.

"America!" Canada switched to his country name, infuriated. "Stop it! You're just being a jerk!"

"Well, that's rude!" America frowned at the turkey. "Did that turkey just call me a jerk?" 

Kumajirou shuffled off and reappeared a moment later with some popcorn, sitting down to watch the scene as though it was an interesting movie, and even Tony stopped playing video games to watch.

"Come on Alfred! You're being immature! Its stupid to throw a fit about it!" Canada stomped his foot lightly.

America's brow furrowed. "This turkey is so rude." He said loudly, thuroughly enjoying Canada's frustration. He gave Tony a can-you-believe-this look. "It just called me immature!"

"And Stupid!" Kumajirou added helpfully, stuffing more popcorn in his mouth. America nodded in agreement, feeling a little more irritated than before.

"And stupid!" He agreed in disbelief, raising his eyebrows at the offending bird.

"Kumasaboro, you're not helping!" Canada turned on the polar bear, frowning. "And put that popcorn away! Its for later!"

No one listened to him. Tony whispered something in Kumajiro's ear that sounded suspiciously like "fucking hoser" and Canada stiffened.

America continued his conversation with the turkey. "What's that you say?" He pretended to listen to the turkey. "You're wondering why you've been cooked so soon? Because Thanksgiving isn't until next month?" 

Canada looked like he wanted to punch America or cry. Or both. "Alfred..." he tried one last time. 

"I know!" Alfred continued gossiping with the turkey. "Its so bizarre! What's that? You're worried Canada needs a calendar?"

Canada was looking testier by the minute. 

"No! That's not it!" America shook his head in mock pity. "Apparently Canada is just too good for regular thanksgiving!" 

There was the sound of a door opening in the background, but America barely registered that as Canada decided he had enough and started shouting. 

"I said thats not it! Why do you do this every year?" He stomped his foot again, harder than the last time. "I have my thanksgiving earlier because my harvest is earlier due to my climate! I cant help it!"

"Bullshit! Some of my states get as cold as you do, and we still have Thanksgiving at the same time!" America snapped back, then realized his mistake, quickly averting his eyes back to the turkey and trying to pretend he hadn't acknowledged Canada. He almost didnt notice the new arrivals until one of them spoke.

"Dammit! We missed the first half!" Australia complained to New Zealand, who grumbled back "That's your fault for not being ready in time! I was ready to go when England stopped by!"

Canada didn't seem to hear them, and continued ranting. "If you care about having Thanksgiving together so much, why don't you move yours earlier then?" 

America forgot about Australia, New Zealand and the turkey with that jab, finally facing Canada and leaping to his feet. "I cant do that! The harvest isnt ready then! You're so unreasonable!" 

Somewhere in the background America heard Tony announce England's arrival in his usual fashion - By calling him "fucking limey" - and the familiar voice of Hong-Kong cut through Australia and New Zealand's bickering. "Shh! We'll miss the finalé!"

Canada looked like he might burst a blood vessel. "I'm unreasonable?" he clenched his fist and repeated America's words again, in a higher pitch. "I'm unreasonable?"

Too late, America realized that he'd pushed Canada too far. There was no stopping his brother now.

"You show up to my house all the time, eat my food, hand out your birthday invitations on my birthday, insult my hobbies, make fun of my money, demand I drop everything whenever you're bored so I can entertain you-"

America shrunk. Belatedly he remembered that this same scenario had happened last year, and America was pretty sure it had ended in tears. Not his, of course, Hero's dont cry. That's for weaklings. A crunching sound caught America's attention, and out of the corner of his eye he saw New Zealand helping himself to Kumajiro's popcorn. He would have been outraged at how his siblings weren't even trying to defend him, but Canada didn't give him the chance.

"-You ingore me if I say something you don't like, dont say you dont! You're doing it right now!" 

America jerked his gaze back to Canada, but Canada didn't even slow down. 

"You always want me to participate in whatever wierd trend you're doing, and expect me to know everything that's going on down there, but you don't know anything about me! You called Justin Beiber the President of Canada last week! I dont have a president, I have a Prime Minister, and what's more-"

England muttered something about not wanting to eat cold turkey again this year, and Tony, horrified at this concept, guestured to America. "Fucking bitch!" America had never been so grateful to Tony. Unfortunately, his brothers didn't seem to understand, or be interested in helping.

America was pretty sure he saw Australia and New Zealand exchange money, while England let himself into the house and put a plate on the table of what looked suspiciously like his scones - something that had been forbidden from family meals after Australia broke a tooth last year. Basically, America wasn't getting any help from them. America was beginning to regret sulking. Now that he thought about it, wasn't having two Thanksgivings better? Twice the amount of turkey, stuffing, sweet potatoes and celebration. And he could legally drink alcohol at Canada's Thanksgiving, which was almost as fun as illegaly doing so at his own house. 

America's stomach growled, loudly, and America suddenly realized he didn't care anymore. He was just hungry. Unfortunately, it was almost impossible to stop Canada when he was ranting.

"I don't throw a fit whenever you do something different, or make fun of my healthcare, or pick fights with Cuba, or even if i get picked on instead of you-"

This was a lie, America knew for a fact that Canada just bottled it up and threw the fit at a later time. Like what was happening right now. Canada was still going strong, and America heard another familiar voice pipe up, asking England if the fight would be over soon. England just sighed in reply, which America thought was rude. If England found it so annoying he should do something to stop Canada instead of just watching.

"And you know what?"

Canada seemed to only be gaining energy with every complaint, and America tried to remember how many months it had been since Canada last exploded like this, or rather, how many months worth of complaints Canada had saved up.

"Im going to say it!" Canada annouced, and America felt his blood go cold. Say what? America was almost scared to find out. Hong-Kong was not. America could have strangled Hong-Kong when his oriental brother yelled "Say it!" while Australia whooped. Canada was happy to oblige.

"I don't care-" Canada was cut off by the same high piping voice America had heard earlier. 

"England, how long do we have to wait? It's kinda rude to invite a chap over then ignore them, isnt it?" 

America turned his head to see Sealand pulling on England's sleeve and whining. He was a little grateful Sealand had stopped Canada from saying whatever he was going to say. America had a bad feeling that if Canada had said those words, this Thanksgiving too, would end in tears. He looked at Canada out of the corned of his eyes. Canada waa frozen with shock, the look on his face quickly turning to horror.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry aboot that! I cant believe-omg - I'm such a bad host! Please come in! Sit down, i just took the turkey out of the oven!"

Canada's breathless voice was back to a gentle and soft tone, and America breathed a sigh of relief. Mentally, America moved Sealand into the position of "favorite brother" as he was the only one to help. That lasted right up until America took his first bite of the crisp turkey skin and nearly melted, and America moved Canada back up on that list. America thought that maybe two different thanksgivings was actually a good thing after all. For the first time. America was grateful that they didn't share this holiday.

Of course, this only lasted until the end of November, then he promptly forgot and the scenario repeated the next year.


	2. Chapter 2

Being brothers meant that they sometimes shared the same things. Unfortunately that wasn't always the case. 

"You know what?"

America asked Canada in an overly loud voice as he stuffed some Turkey in his mouth.

"Hmm?"

Canada responded, as his mouth was full of stuffing.

"Thanksgiving really is the best holiday." 

America reflected happily, and England stiffened in his seat.

"Definitely."

Hong-Kong added from his seat, reaching for the sweet potato. 

Australia exchanged a look with New Zealand, but pretended not to hear his siblings. Sadly, America wasn't done yet.

"You know what I appreciate about you guys?" 

America gestured to Hong-kong and Canada with his fork, dripping gravy as he did so.

"That we know how to celebrate a good holiday?" 

Hong-kong and Canada said in unison, already familiar with this script. 

"Exactly!" 

America slammed down his fork,gravy ,potatoes and all, and Australia groaned.

"Even though Canada keeps forgetting what day and month it is-dude you really gotta get a better calendar-at least we all celebrate Thanksgiving!"

Canada just sighed deeply, but beside him England was already looking testy. Sealand took advantage of his brother's distraction to try to dump his peas on Australia's plate, and the two engaged in a silent fork fight. New Zealand muttered something about the bathroom and started to leave. He wasn't fast enough.

"Too bad _some people_ don't know how to celebrate Thanksgiving!" 

Canada shoved a roll in his mouth and did his best to look innocent. Hong-Kong wasn't smirking, but his tone sure sounded like he was when he joined in.

"You're so right! Like, what sort of country doesn't know how to celebrate being thankful?"

Both him and America side eyed their other siblings judgmental, excluding Canada, who chose this moment to fade into the background, and also steal some Turkey from America's plate when he wasn't looking.

"Only a cold-hearted,ungrateful, non-heroic country wouldn't know how to be thankful!"

America added slyly, and England had enough. England, of course, had anticipated this conversation, since it happened every year, but this year, he wasn't going to go what he normally did, which was pretended to ignore the obnoxious country until he exploded.This year England decidedto fight back. 

"What nonsense are you going on about?" He cut in coolly, and America looked surprised that England want ignoring them. Hong-Kong recovered first. 

"Oh, we were just taking about celebrating Thanksgiving. "

He responded slyly., giving America the side eye. 

England smirked. 

"Oh I see. Did you finally realize that you 3 are the only countries that celebrate that silly holiday?"

Naturally England didn't actually think Thanksgiving was silly, but he _was_ sick of hearing the trio brag about it every year, so he intended to give them a blow by impressing how small their holiday actually was. It was the wrong choice. 

Canada , America and Hong-kong rose to the bait, literally, throwing their chairs back and standing up with blazing eyes as though they were one being. New Zealand disappeared into the kitchen without even an excuse, and Australia forgot to guard against Sealand, and ended up with a pile of veggies on his plate, and significantly less gravy smothered Turkey. 

"Thanksgiving isn't silly!" America snapped.

"Plenty of other countries celebrate it too!" Canada added. "Like Brazil, and Liberia, and-"

"China does too!" Interupted Hong-Kong, triumphantly. 

England looked flustered. He felt rather as though he'd fallen into a trap, and rdidnt like it at all. 

"W-well, that's because America and Canada bullied him into it!" England retorted.

Canasa and Hong-kong flushed, Knowing that was someone true, but America was of the belief that spreading American holidays was the true calling of a hero, so naturally, he didn't feel as though he'd done something wrong.

"Exactly!" America beamed. "China understands a good holiday! I understand that you just hate looking like you're copying me, but there's really no shame in admitting my ideas are good England!"

England didn't celebrate Thanksgiving for several good reasons, none of which was what America had just declared, and at the moment he was considering strangling America, then starting a new holiday to celebrate the removal of pests. Luckily for his own health, America moved into a new victim.

"England aside, what's your excuse?" He demanded of Austraila, and his normally bold brother avoided his gaze and muttered something about harvests and emus. Sealand, who had satisfactorily cleared his plate by dumping everything he didn't like onto Australia's was now realizing he was being left out, which was unfortunately a complex for the micro nation.

"But I cant celebrate Thanksgiving!" Sealand butted in , ignoring the fact no one suggested he should."I don't have a harvest!'

This was true, as there were no fields on Sealand's fort. Canada looked pityingly at Sealand, and America's face fell as he considered this. England took a screenshot of the rare speechless America. Hong-Kong happily took over the job of spreading the Thanksgiving tradition.

"Thanksgiving isn't just about Harvest though!"

He objected,and America lit back up. 

"That's right!" America approved. "As long as you're grateful for something, you can enjoy Thanksgiving. I started it because j was thankful for the harvest, but I'm thankful for other things too!"

Canada jumped on the chance to de-escalate the situation, beginning to feel a little ashamed of their behavior. 

"Exactly!" He agreed. "Like I'm grateful for hockey and Tim Horton's and for all my Lakers and trees!"

New Zealand chose that moment to step back into the dining room, having denied it safe, and chimed in as well.

"I'm grateful for Kiwi birds, my rolling hills and Lord of the Rings!" 

Australia quickly caught on and joined in as well, excitedly. 

"And for Koalas and Kangaroos and Maccas!"

America gave him a sidelong look at this, but didn't say anything.

"I'm grateful for pumpkin pie!" Sealand piped up hopefully, and suddenly the tension was broken.

There were no rules about finishing what's on your plate at America's houelse, simply because America never had to worry about that issue. Therefore, before England could even protest that Australia needed to finish his turnips, the table was swiped clear and America reappeared with 3 different types of pie and several plates,topped with a sharp knife teetering on top. England ran to help before someone got hurt, and the pie was served up safely, to everyone's surprise. 

Sealand finished his pie first, and quickly helped himself to a second and third piece before England noticed, aided by New Zealand. He sat back with a sigh and looked around the table with a wide smile. He thought it'd be nice to celebrate something like this with all his friends. He thought Mollossia would definitely know how to do a Thanksgiving dinner, and could probably be persuaded into holding one. He'd have to choose a date when they could all get together...

He looked at his brothers once more, and nodded to himself. Together was definitely the best. Sealand was the type to say what he thought, so he did.

"I'm thankful to spend Thanksgiving -both of them- with you guys!"

Everyone froze, then one by one, they began to smile. 

"I'm grateful to 'Merica and Hong-Kong, for setting this up, and Canda for last time."

New Zealand offered somewhat shyly, and started the ball rolling.

"I'm grateful that New Zealand brought Lammintons." Australia added, reaching for a slice, and then added "and to England, for being my first brother."

England flinched, clearly not expecting the sudden complement then flushed and redirected the praise. 

"I'm thankful for all of you, of course." He said the words stiffly, but softened as he looked from face to face, remembering their younger selves.

"With out you I would never had been a big brother, and would never know what it felt like to enjoy a holiday with family."

He didn't include family holidays with his older brothers, since he didn't particularly enjoy them. His brothers went still, staring in awe. Thankfully, America broke the mood before England exploded from embarrassment. 

"Damn right!" America agreed happily. " And I'mthankful you all come over to celebrate, even though some of you don't celebrate back home."

"I'm grateful to spend this day with my family, and to be thankful together." Hong-Kong was unusually serious, as he considered this. "Including my other family."

Canada blinked. "Speaking of which, you're not celebrating with China this year?"

Hong-Kong blinked. "I am. I'm going there for dinner. That's why America wanted to hold Thanksgiving dinner at lunchtime this year."

"Well that, and this way I can eat leftovers for supper. " America noted, but everyone ignored him.

Canada grinned and reached for another piece of apple pie. 

"I'm grateful for America's apple pie!" He joked, then turned serious and added, "Butthe whole holiday would feel different without all of you. Thanks."

"FUCKING-"

"Who?"

Kimajiro and Tony woke up from their hibernation (America had been just as shocjed as Canada tonfind out aliens can hibernate)caused by their overeating last Thanksgiving and froze at the sight ofthe mess caused by gravy spills and food dropped during their argument, and the messy plates, some still with vegetables on them, piled next to the sink.

America flinched, but tried for a winning smile.

"I'm also grateful to Tony for volunteering to help clean up!" 

Tony let loose a string of curses so dirty that England covered Sealand's ears with a gasp and Kumajirou nearly knocked over the stack of plates as he licked the gravy off them one by one.

One by one America's brothers thanked him for distracting Tony as they snuck out.

_The next day Canada and New Zealand took pity on him and went over to help him finish washing the dishes, and America teared up all over again. Hong-kong found himself helping with dishes at a different house, and England claimed that If America insisted on celebrating this holiday, he was responsible to clean up after. Australia found himself busy as Wy, Mollossia, Sealand and the other micro nations seemed to be suddenly interested in baking a **lot** of food. _


End file.
